marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Lang (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Dr. Steven Lang; Dr. Stephen Lang, Dr. Lang | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly , , , Phalanx, , (advisor), ally of the Council of Chosen | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 166 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = US Department of Defense advisor, former Phalanx Leader, scientist | Education = PhD. in engineering | Origin = Techno-Organic (Phalanx)/Human hybrid, later resurrected by the Techno-Organic Virus, turned into a Sentinel by Bastion | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Bill Mantlo; Dave Cockrum | First = X-Men #96 | Death = X-Force Vol 3 28 | HistoryText = After the death of Lawrence Trask, the property of plans for the Sentinels fell to the government of the United States. Dr. Stephen Lang became the head of a federal research about mutants, trying to discover how mutations could provide superhuman powers. However, unbeknownst to his employers, Lang was an anti-mutant bigot who used his position to obtain access to the notes and designs of Larry Trask and Bolivar Trask, his father and creator of the original Mk I Sentinels. Lang also went to the Council of the Chosen Ones, part of the Hellfire Club, who provided him with funding to create new Sentinels and an orbital HQ. The Council also ignored that Lang wanted to destroy every mutant he could capture. When Lang's old friend Michael Rossi discovered Lang's true intentions and threatened to shut Project Armaggedon down, Lang had the plane carrying Rossi back to Washington D.C. destroyed . The Mk III Sentinels were unfortunately inferior to the previous ones because Lang worked with only incomplete notes from the Trasks and because the secret of his activities stopped him from hiring enough experts. He also made them less intelligent than the previous Sentinels to stop any possible rebellion. Notably, Lang built Sentinels that looked like the original X-Men, which became known as the X-Sentinels. The X-Sentinels confused the newer X-Men to such a degree that they were ending up thrashed, but then Wolverine discovered that these impostors were not human and ripped up the Jean Grey lookalike, exposing their true nature. Lang's Sentinels and space station were destroyed in a battle between the Sentinels and the X-Men. Lang was lobotomized during the battle, but he had made a backup of his mind patterns that was used as a base for the mind of Master Mold and his other Sentinels. While the Master Mold went on to menace the X-Men for years, Lang remained in a vegetative state in an assisted-care facility until he was recovered for a new government program. Lang's mind was restored to act as the hub for a new living Sentinel program: The Phalanx. Lang hoped to use the Phalanx to wipe out mutantkind once and for all. Unfortunately for him, the extraterrestrial nature of the Phalanx came with encoded directives of their own, threatening all mankind with conquest. Lang reluctantly assisted several X-Men in stopping the rise of the Phalanx, but seemingly died with them when a Cameron Hodge Phalanx construct pulled him into a bottomless ravine. Years later, Bastion used a similar techno-organic virus to revive Lang and many other anti-mutant plotters for his new council. Lang was one of Bastion's most loyal and eager puppets, eventually dying again in battle with the X-Men after being upgraded into a Prime Sentinel. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Steven Lang, as Head of Project: Armageddon has a "mutants killed" count of 29. It is unknown if that correspond to the total of mutants he personally killed, or also those killed by his organization and creations. * According to Stuart Vandal, "his correct name is Steven Lang. Stephen Lang is incorrect"Statement on cxpulp of Stuart Vandal | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Cyborgs Category:Techno-Organic Virus Category:Bio-Sentinels Category:Sentinels Category:Second Coming casualties Category:Phalanx Category:Techno-Organic/Human Hybrids